war_among_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Everglade Nox Corporation
Introduction "At Everglade Nox we aim to design, manufacture and sell only the best in personal defense devices and military vehicles. Our vast range of high quality armed vehicles have for years been used by the military in training for and application of defending the very freedom that all in An Sárstát Flaitheas hold so dear. Agreements with many private investors also mean that our products are spread across the sector protecting your liberties and the trade that fuels our beloved free market." ~Gata Vyle: POF(CEO) of ENC - 1493 History The company now known as the Everglade Nox Corporation began life as two separate entities. Everglade Engineering was a relatively big and successful interplanetary armaments designer. It was founded in AF 456 and operated as such until the merger in AF 989. It focused on handheld weapons but also had several prototype vehicle projects before ceasing to exist. The company was well known for designing high quality but costly weapons. It was only a design based company and outsourced and contracted various manufactures for the actual production of its products. NoxiousSoftware or NoxSoft, was a successful and prominent software developer from AF 768 until the early AF 980's when it began to experience a decline in sales due to increased competition and cheaper imitations from companies such as Invideous and PrentusApps. When Titan Armaments began to surpass Everglade Engineering in both production and sales, the POF's of Everglade and NoxSoft, a Corvexian by the name of Ockt Cusa and a human by the name of Vrayne Williamson, respectively, saw a unique opportunity for reinvigorating their companies. In AF 989 the two companies were officially dissolved and used to finance the new Everglade Nox Corporation; 91% of employees retained their jobs through the transition. Nox's software engineers now had a steady, consistent and always-necessary hardware platform to develop on; weaponry. They no longer competed with their previous peers. Everglade's designers and engineers now had access to consistent and reliable software for their weapon systems which streamlined production costs and allowed in-house assembly. This also gave them a competitive advantage over other weapon manufacturers such as Titan, Bayok&Co, UP and Flaire who up until very recently outsourced computational aspects of their weaponry. The increased solvency of the company allowed Everglade's previous prototypes to enter testing and, after sponsorship from paramilitaries and security firms to begun production. In the centuries since weapon sales have remained steady and vehicle sales have continued to increase. Although, occasionally facing stiff competition from upstarts and new companies with risky ideas, and in recent years having sales plateau as competitors start their own software divisions, ENC has, for the most part remained in the top one hundred most financially successful organisations in the Realm of The Free State. This is mostly due to the ease of use of their systems and the fact they are among a select few who produce both weapons and military vehicles; meaning that security firms, paramilitaries and the Armed Realm Ground Armada favour having integrated, connected and coherent systems between troops and vehicles. Products Personal Defence Devices *ENC-378 *ENC-Finuv AP *ENC-Vatva Remote Mobile Devices Category:The Free State